Twist of Fate
by Carley9
Summary: Just one year can make a difference. With Galaxia defeated, Serena has a new problem, and she must make a decision that will forever alter her fate. Maybe even her ties to Darien.
1. Prologue

Twist of Fate  
  
By Silver/Carley MoonAngel  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: Just one year can make a difference. With Galaxia defeated,   
  
Serena has a new problem, and she must make a decision that will   
  
forever alter her fate. Maybe even her ties to Darien.  
  
AN: This is the actual first story to my HDWFIL series. It's not   
  
important to read this one first, but snatches of it will pop up in   
  
future stories.  
  
~ Prologue - Tempting Fate ~  
  
Serena rolled over and was surprised when she encountered   
  
nothing but air. She choked back a sob and asked in a whisper,   
  
"Darien, are you there?" Ever since the incident with Galaxia,   
  
Serena had been very wary when Darien left her sight for more than an   
  
hour. He had returned to Harvard, however, and had come up with an   
  
adequate excuse that allowed him to return. He had come home to   
  
Tokyo for Christmas and New Year. Serena had been there the entire   
  
time, clinging to his side and making sure he didn't leave her   
  
without a good bye.  
  
Darien brought a bottle of champagne in to the room. Handing   
  
Serena a glass, he said, "I wanted to make a toast to the New Year.   
  
May we both live to be happy and old together." He spilt a little   
  
and Serena giggled at him. He raised his eyebrow and asked, "Is that   
  
how it is?" Serena giggled harder and Darien tackled her. They   
  
wrestled and played until Serena's giggles turned to moans and sighs.  
  
When they were done, Serena said, "I love you."  
  
Darien answered, "I love you too."  
  
They both drifted off to sleep, unaware of what they had   
  
altered in their futures.  
  
*  
  
Trista stood at the door of the Time Gate and smiled. They   
  
both deserved a little happiness. She softly hummed a tune as she   
  
drifted from place to place, making sure the timeline was intact.  
  
"I thought you had forgotten that tune."  
  
Trista turned around and saw Queen Serenity. The woman still   
  
looked as regal as she had when she was alive. But her presence   
  
still scared Trista. Quickly bowing, Trista asked, "What is the   
  
honor of your presence?"  
  
Serenity smiled. Trista was becoming more like Morgana   
  
everyday. "I think you should take a closer look at Serena and   
  
Darien's futures."  
  
Trista raised an eyebrow and walked to where she had been   
  
watching a few moments ago. Gazing back at the scene, Trista gasped   
  
and put a hand to her mouth. She looked back at Serenity and   
  
stammered, "But...but...she's only supposed to have..."  
  
Serenity nodded and said, "Yes, I know. However, look at the   
  
most definite future, Rene's future."  
  
Trista watched the various scenes in silence and finally said,   
  
"She's going to have to come here. She needs to know the outcome of   
  
her options."  
  
"Then show her," Serenity said as she disappeared.  
  
*  
  
Serena sat nervously sat on her toilet, waiting to see the   
  
results. The test sat on the counter, staring blankly at her.   
  
'Please let it be a minus. Please let it be a minus.'  
  
Serena had been severely sick since Darien had left. Her mom   
  
called it heart sickness, but Serena thought it could be something   
  
else.  
  
Serena looked at the test. Hands shaking, she saw her worst   
  
nightmare come true. The exact same moment she saw the plus sign,   
  
her mom called out from below, "Serena, someone named Trista is   
  
here."  
  
Serena dropped the test into the basket and walked down the   
  
stairs. When she entered the living room, she saw Trista and her mom   
  
talking.  
  
Her mom, Ilene, stopped talking and said to Serena, "Trista   
  
said that she has something important to show you and has asked for   
  
you to stay the night."  
  
Trista looked at Serena and said, "I promised your mother that   
  
you would be to school on time tomorrow."  
  
Serena murmured, "I'll go get my things."  
  
After she had gone upstairs, Trista said, "Thank you for   
  
letting her come on a school night. If it weren't important, I   
  
wouldn't have brought her out."  
  
Ilene, whom Serena had finally told her about being Sailor Moon   
  
after the fight with Galaxia, said, "I know that. Besides, those   
  
women you live with are very punctual."  
  
"I'm ready," Serena called from the doorway.  
  
"Okay, let's go then," Trista said to Serena.  
  
They walked out of the house and stepped into Trista's car.   
  
Trista started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, driving   
  
toward the house she shared with Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru. When   
  
they were a fair distance away from the house, Trista said, "When we   
  
get to the house, we need to go to my room and into the Time Gate.   
  
You need to know your options."  
  
Serena looked at her with tears in her eyes and asked, "You   
  
know?"  
  
Trista nodded her head; "Serenity came to me the very moment   
  
you conceived. This child throws off the time balance."  
  
Serena slumped in the seat. "So, rotten timing on my part?   
  
Well, Rene and I will get along just fine!"  
  
"That's not Rene," Trista said quietly.  
  
Serena was silent the rest of the ride.  
  
*  
  
Trista turned into Pluto and entered the entrance to the Time   
  
Gate. Once inside, she said, "You're going to live a day in your   
  
life thirteen years into the future. You will be shown six different   
  
choices. These are what are set in stone, depending on your choice."  
  
Serena bit her lip and asked, "How will I live each choice?"  
  
"Easy," Trista said, "for no time will pass on the outside   
  
world, but in here, six days will."  
  
Thinking about it for a moment, Serena hung her head and said,   
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Alright, on with Day One." 


	2. Chapter One

_Twist of Fate_

_By Silver MoonAngel/ Carley Nine_

_Rated: PG_

_Summary: Just one year can make a difference. With Galaxia defeated, Serena has a new problem, and she must make a decision that will forever alter her fate. Maybe even her ties to Darien._

_AN: This is the actual first story to my HDWFIL series. It's not important to read this one first, but snatches of it will pop up in future stories._

_AN #2: Thanks soooo much to my loverly editor SailorAngel... Bats eyes at SA Every body who loves this should thank her too!_

_** Chapter One Not Telling, But Keeping**_

_Tokyo, Japan - March 16th_

"Mom, it's time to get up!"

Serena opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of her twelve-year-old daughter leaning over her. Chandra was a beauty with Serena's sky blue eyes. Other than that, she looked just like her father. She frowned at the thought of Darien, but that didn't take away Chandra's happy mood.

"Mom, you get to substitute for Haruna again," Chandra said with obvious glee.

Serena sat up and looked around her room. It was still dark, but that was understandable. The light bulb had burnt out last night and she'd been too tired to care. Poking Chandra in the stomach, she asked, "What time is it kiddo?"

Chandra blinked and told her, "It's almost 5:30."

Serena pulled her daughter out of bed and said, "Get dressed girlie, you've got school today." Hearing Chandra groan and grumble about the evils of school, Serena chuckled to herself. Grabbing a pair of dress slacks and a shirt, she headed into the kitchen and made some toast. "Grape or apple?"

Chandra walked into the miniscule kitchen carrying her blue backpack. "Grape jelly and apple juice."

Making a face at her daughter's decision, Serena took a cup from the cupboard. She then grabbed the jelly and the juice, handing it to Chandra. Over her shoulder, she asked, "Are you excited about today?"

Chandra smiled happily. "Yeah. I get to meet everybody today."

Serena snatched a napkin up and sat at the table. "You're going to meet all of my old friends from high school today." Serena winced at the memory of the phone call. Raye had screamed the entire time and she could hear the others in the background, shouting questions over Raye. Serena took it all in stride and when Raye stopped to catch her breath, Serena had quietly slipped in a "I'll come at four on Friday."

"Mom," Chandra's voice intruded on her thoughts, "we have to be there early."

Serena rose from the table and grabbed her tote. "Ready?" Seeing Chandra nod, Serena scooted her out the door, locking it behind them. Juuban Junior High was two blocks away from their apartment, something she had been grateful for when Trista had told her about the place.

She clasped Chandra hand tightly in hers. "Remember to meet me here, okay?" Serena had always been afraid of someone snatching her daughter, but thankfully no one ever had.

Sensing her mother's nervousness, Chandra said, "I'll just come to your classroom. That way I don't have to wait outside."

Serena smiled and played with a stray lock of Chandra's black hair as light blue eyes met with hers. "I love you, Moonie."

Chandra giggled at the nickname her mother had given her when she was four. She had wanted to be her favorite super-heroine, Sailor Moon, for Halloween. Serena had broken out a ancient sewing machine and made a beautiful costume, complete with the tiara. She'd thought her mom had made it with magic. Her mom had gone dressed too. Serena had dug out a white dress, painted a yellow moon on her forehead, and went as Princess Serenity.

"Hurry up, or you're going to be late."

Chandra shook her head and went into the school. Serena, however, took her time going into the building. Stepping into the office, she said, "Tsukino subbing for Haruna."

The secretary lifted her head and smiled. Grabbing a stack of papers off the desk, she handed them to Serena, saying, "Helen did this on purpose. The fifth-graders are coming to look around today. Some will be in your fourth-period class."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I remember. She was super-harsh on her students, but we heard that she treated them to a free period the next day."

"Good thing you're the substitute today. That way, she won't feel too bad giving them homework."

Serena laughed and left the office. Strolling down the hall, she entered her classroom and heard her first--and probably not the last--catcall of the day.

"Hi Legs!"

Serena looked at her class roster. Sure enough, Ty Damson was on her list. "Mr. Damson, you have earned yourself a detention," she let different whistles filter through the air before she finished, "with Mr. Owens."

Letting the laughter resonate throughout the room, Serena said, "Alright, settle down. Today the fifth-graders from Juuban Elementary will be visiting. Make sure you don't scare them; they'll have enough nightmares once they actually get here."

After homeroom, the day went by pretty quickly. That is until fourth period came around...

Chandra walked into the classroom and hugged her mom. "What are we doing today?"

"Not too much, the fifth-graders are coming this period."

"Man! I bet anything that those goofy kids from the last class will be here," Chandra pouted.

"Well, behave and we'll get a cone on our way to the temple."

Chandra licked her lips in anticipation. "Okay, I'll behave."

A hard knock echoed off the door, and Serena hustled students to their seats. Smoothing her slacks, Serena opened the door and almost fainted. Standing in front of her was the last person she thought she would ever see...Darien Chiba.

Blue eyes looked into blue. Serena felt the years of longing build up and try to take over. She felt a slight tug on her sleeve and broke Darien's gaze, "Yes?"

"Mom, shouldn't you let them in?"

Serena felt the floor drop from underneath her feet. Darien grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway. Poking his head into the room, he informed the class, "Miss Tsukino and I have something to discuss. Get yourselves settled and we will be with you in a moment."

Looking at the floor, Serena absently rubbed her arm from where he had grabbed her. Clearing her throat, she said, "You haven't changed much in thirteen years."

Tears welled up in Darien's eyes. How could she be so calm? "Why didn't you tell me?"

Letting out a shaky sigh, Serena said, "I tried. You didn't want to listen. So I left."

Darien slammed his fist into the wall near her head. "I can't believe this!" Taking a few breaths, he asked, "What is her name?"

"Chandra Lena Tsukino-Chiba." The fact that she was talking without crying was amazing Serena. She had barely even flinched when he'd hit the wall. "I was bringing her to the temple today."

"Does she know about me?" Darien questioned in a growl.

Serena held her head high. Letting tears brim in her eyes, she looked up at him and said, "Yes. She knows all about you; she has from the beginning. I can't hide anything from her."

Darien blinked. He hadn't expected Serena to be so...honest with him. Thirteen years would change anyone though. She had gotten a little taller and she didn't wear her hairstyle anymore. She just simply wore it down.

Swiping at her eyes, Serena said, "You can join us at the temple, but right now we have to control the kids." She spun on her heel and began teaching the class. Serena knew Darien would keep quiet for now, but she would hear it when they met later.

"Chandra, please keep up." Serena was walking at a brisk pace. She wanted to stay ahead of Darien and arrive at the temple as soon as possible.

"I'm trying to, Mom." Her mom had been upset ever since fourth period. She knew her mom was bursting to tell her something, but she guessed it would wait.

She nearly ran into her mom and looked where her mom was looking. Gulping, she asked, "Do we have to go all the way up there?" Seeing her mom nod, Chandra took a deep breath and started up the stairs. When she was about five stairs up, she heard, "Chandra?"

Serena watched her daughter turn around and look at her. Serena cleared her throat, and said, "That teacher in class today was your father."

Chandra just nodded and began walking up the stairs again. Maybe the walk up would let her digest what her mother had just said.

At the top of the stairs was a little girl with brown hair. She bowed to both of them, and said, "We've been expecting you." Taking Chandra's hand, she said, "Come with me, Spirit. I'll show you the others."

Serena watched the girl take her daughter away. Looking toward the temple, she saw Raye standing there. Raye hadn't changed much in the thirteen years that had passed. She still had all of her raven hair and her green eyes sparked with fire.

"Serenity."

Serena nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I've done nothing to earn my title, yet."

Raye ran to Serena and gathered her in a hug. Choking back tears, she said, "We would have helped you." She pulled away and led Serena into the temple. Sitting in a nearly empty room were all of her soldiers. Mercury down through to Pluto stared at her. She could also feel that Darien was nearby.

Serena cleared her throat and stood in the doorway. "She is my and Darien's daughter." Holding up her hand in case someone wanted to talk, she continued, "I've struggled for the last thirteen years, but I thought it was worth it. Chandra is mine. I never had any intentions of hiding her this long, but she's never shown any signs of being a scout. I felt that she could have a somewhat normal life."

"And not have her know her father?"

Serena looked at Mina and said, "If it spared her any pain, yes. I didn't want her world turned upside down because I was destined to be the Queen of the World. I wanted her to make her own destiny."

The Outers said in a group, "We understand your actions."

Raye went to the door. "Well, let's satisfy our curiosity." Poking her head out the door, she hollered, "Alex, bring her here!"

The girl came back and Raye said to Serena, "The girl is my daughter."

Serena smiled. The girl looked almost exactly like her mother.

Chandra came in. Turning to her mother, she said, "Alex says that I'm a scout. I'm Spirit."

Serena looked to Trista for information, but Trista kept silent. Turning to her daughter, Serena said, "Come sit by me. They want to ask you questions."

As soon as they sat down, the first question out of Mina's mouth was, "Where's the pink hair?"

Trista cleared her throat and said, "Chandra is the spirit of the child that was to be born to Serenity and Endymion in the Silver Millenium. She died when Serenity killed herself."

Serena stated softly, "Rini may never be born."

Lita asked, "Then who will be Sailor Moon?"

"Maybe one of Chandra's daughters," Serena answered.

A low growl came from the corner, "Not if I can help it."

Serena ignored the voice and asked, "Who else has children?"

"All of us," Amy answered. "All of them are girls."

"Even you, Amara and Michelle?"

"Yes."

Lita whistled and soon a flurry of activity could be heard outside. Four heads poked inside the door and asked, "You rang?"

"Come in here," Lita said.

Soon the room was filled. There were children of every color, shape, and size.

'So these are the next generation of soldiers,' Serena thought to herself.

"You still have explaining to do," came from the voice from the corner.

Serena held her head high and said, "The only explaining I have to do is toward my daughter. If you don't like it, tough." She stood and exited the room. She walked to where the sacred fire was and beckoned to her daughter. "Chandra come here."

The little girl came and watched the firelight play on her mother's face. "What to you want, Mom?"

Turning toward Chandra, she smiled and said, "I'm going to activate your powers. It's time you took your place as the Moon Princess." Shifting into her royal form, Serena beamed at her daughter. "Concentrate on the power flowing inside you. Follow it down to the deepest place in your heart, and set it free."

Serena watched as a little crescent moon appeared on Chandra's forehead. As the moon got bigger and brighter, Serena knew she was doing the right thing by letting her daughter release her power.

Chandra gasped as the feelings of power poured through her. She could feel it pouring out of her soul...

"What are you doing!?"

Chandra jumped at the voice. She looked up to see her mother scowling at a man--correction, her father.

"I felt it was time to let her take control of her own destiny," Serena snapped at Darien.

"By giving her powers? That's ridiculous! She's an open target!"

"For whom? We haven't had an enemy in ages! Besides, they are her powers. She can choose to use or not to use them as she sees fit!"

"Stop fighting!" Chandra could see two sets of blue eyes on her. "I don't plan on being anyone's pawn!" Slowing her breathing down, Chandra defiantly finished calling her powers to the surface. When she opened her eyes, she was wearing a long black dress with peach colored crescent moons along the top. Looking at her mother, she exclaimed, "I did it!"

Serena smiled at Chandra, "So you did."

Darien leaned down to his daughter and asked, "Would you like to see my armor?"

Chandra smiled and nodded her head. It would take a while, but she could possibly like her father.

Darien willed his armor into place and laughed at Chandra's reaction. He smiled and introduced himself in his present form, "I'm Prince Endymion of the Earth. Nice to meet you Princess Chandra of the Moon."

Looking at her mother, she asked, "My father is Endymion? Then you are…?"

"I'm Queen Serenity of the Moon, sweetheart. I was to become the Neo Queen of both the Earth and the Moon." Looking at Darien, she continued, "Things just changed."

Sitting on the floor and putting her elbows on her knees, she inquired, "Was there supposed to be a Rini? It said so on the cartoon."

Ruffling Chandra's hair, Serena told her, "Yes, there was, but you came along first."

"Is she still going to come?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On your father." Serena smiled up at Darien and saw a million possibilities in his eyes.

"Is Rini ever born in that outcome?"

Trista smiled at Serena. That was what she was most worried about when she had heard the baby wasn't Rini. "Yes, eventually. However, it's when Chandra is close to having children herself."

"Darien and I must have a rocky road ahead of us," Serena thought aloud.

Trista smiled at Serena's musing's. The only thing Serena hadn't paid attention to is that sometime during the scene, she had transformed into the Moon Queen.

__

_AN: Sorry this took soo long to get out. School just finished and there's been all sorts of crazy things going on at home. But it's done and I hope y'all liked it!_

_As always, send Q's or C's to: _


	3. Chapter Two

_Twist of Fate_

_By Silver MoonAngel/Carley Nine_

_Rated: PG_

_Summary: Just one year can make a difference. With Galaxia defeated, Serena has a new problem, and she must make a decision that will forever alter her fate. Maybe even her ties to Darien._

_AN: This is the actual first story to my HDWFIL series. It's not important to read this one first, but snatches of it will pop up in future stories._

**Chapter 2**

Serenity turned her head to look at a clock, but couldn't find any. Then she remembered...

They had been attacked at night. Both Rini and Chandra had wandered far from the Palace and she had gone outside to find them. She had never seen anything so heinous in all of her life. Burned corpses were outside the Palace, some of her best soldiers gone. She would give them a proper burial later, but now she was worried for her daughters.

She searched everywhere, calling for her girls. Just as she returned to the Palace, she saw them waiting by the steps, ready to run to her. However, something hit her and she was out like a light. She could vaguely remember yelling at her girls to get into the palace and the crystal activating to place the crystal coffin around her body so she could heal herself.

Raising the lid, she could see that the time of the Great Freeze had come. Surrounding her were several more crystal coffins, all filled with her loved ones. They all had various injuries and they all had sacrificed everything for her. Even her little girls had transformed. She wouldn't let their sacrifices be in vain. They would sleep until they were healed...everyone would sleep until they were healed.

She rose and went to where Endymion slept. He had very nearly died, but he couldn't leave her now. Touching the lid, she said, "Sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

Her soldiers and their daughters lay around the outside of the room, ready to protect their queen, even in sleep. She looked over the room and said, "Sleep my senshi. You have earned your rest."

Walking up to Chandra's coffin, she felt the first tears slide from her eyes. When she finally woke up, Chandra would probably be blind. Serenity could see little trails of blood tears, a sure indicator of an eye missing. "Don't worry, my sweet. We'll all see for you." Her eldest daughter was younger than she when she finally became Sailor Moon, but much, much wiser.

She turned and her breath caught. Rini was wearing her Mini Moon fuku and holding a crystal rose for dear life. Serenity realized that Rini was holding the Silver Imperial Crystal and that it was emitting a soft glow. Waving her hand over the coffin, she said, "You did a good job of saving everyone, precious, but now it's Mommy's turn." Serenity watched as the rose disappeared and she soon felt the familiar glow radiating from her chest.

She calmly strode from the room and whispered under her breath, "I'll kill all those bastards that hurt you."

Her footsteps echoed hollowly in the palace, a sure indicator that they were the only ones left alive. As she walked, each footstep fueled her anger. Her aura burned hotter and brighter as she manifested her powers. She had never been more powerful; but then again, she had never felt the need to be so powerful. Before she opened the doors to the outside, she manifested her wings. Striding from the palace, she took flight, waiting for some enemy to make their presence known.

To her left, she heard an all-to-familiar laughter. She looked and there were the ones for responsible for all of this Prince Diamond of Nemesis and the Wise Man. "Your deep-freeze won't kill us," Diamond chuckled.

Serenity smiled coldly and said, "It may not kill you, but it will give me the chance to." She spread her wings as far as they would go and looked down at Diamond. All the fire in her was replaced by ice and she said, "I give you my word, as the Neo Queen of Crystal Tokyo, that I will one day deliver the final blow. Until then, you will freeze and live with those thoughts." She called forth her crystal and the first flakes of snow appeared. Looking straight ahead, she said, "I'm giving you this last chance to find shelter to sleep in. If you stay out here, you will surely die."

Sheets of ice began piling up around her. She could stay out here another five minutes, then even she would have to retreat inside the castle. She cast a last glance at the city she loved and finally returned to her castle. All were still asleep. She checked all the coffins one last time before returning the crystal to Rini. It only seemed fitting, especially since she had saved them all.

She lay down in her own coffin and closed the lid. She was about to get more sleep than she could ever dream of...and more.

__

_"Am I going to see any more?"_

"Patience, Serena, this is hard for even me to watch."

Nearly a thousand years of sleep will do weird things to your brain. Serenity woke up, driven by pure hatred toward Diamond. She was the first to awake. She rose from her coffin and went around the room, lifting the lids of all the others. She went to Endymion's coffin and kissed him on the lips. She gasped as he opened his eyes and stretched.

Sitting up, he asked, "How long have I been out?"

Serenity smiled and answered, "Nearly a thousand years."

She moved away from him and went to the other coffins, touching each person so they would wake up. When she got to Chandra, she touched her shoulder and asked, "How much can you see?"

Chandra looked at her mother with clear blue eyes and said, "I can't see out of my right eye...only shadows."

Serena pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "That's okay. I was afraid you wouldn't see at all."

"Mom, you should've seen Rini. She took charge and was winning." Turning her gaze to where Rini still slept, she added, "She was so fearless. Puu had to finally drag her into the castle. She said that 'five-year-olds shouldn't be fighting to the death' and walloped her good when she gave lip."

Serena arched an eyebrow at Pluto as she went to Rini's coffin and lifted the lid. Her little girl with blonde hair was lying there, gently sucking on her thumb. Brushing her bangs off her forehead, Serena said, "Wake up, Rini."

Rini sat up and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "Mama?"

Taking her daughter into a hug, she said, "I'm here, baby."

"Mom."

Serena turned to Chandra and asked, "What?"

"I can see the enemy. They think they're going to attack us."

Serena powered up. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Chandra touched her mother's right eye and said, "Let me give you my sight."

Instantly, Serena could see every enemy in the immediate area. She looked at Chandra and understood. Holding her daughter's face in her hands, she whispered, "The gods have given you a gift, let's use it." Tensing for the battle, she looked among her senshi. They had given her many years of faithful service, but she had one last thing to ask of them. Turning toward them, she asked "My senshi, I ask you once more to do battle by my side against those who have ravished our land, our country and left death and destruction in their wake. Are you prepared to do this task for me?" Seeing the startled looks on the younger ones faces, she added, "I don't promise that it will be easy, but with all of your help, we will defeat Prince Diamond and Wise Man."

Turning to Chandra, she said, "I'm going to ask a great burden of you. If either your father or I die, don't let Rini use the crystal. Just get her out of there."

"Yes, Mom. I will do that for you."

Conjuring her wings, Serenity led the way out of the castle. She felt proud of her senshi, and of her daughters. Wiping tears from her cheeks, she took to the air. She wouldn't let Diamond see her weak. Rising to the air, she flew over the multitude of minions. Hovering just above Diamond, she demanded, "Get your minions out of here. You're the one I want."

Diamond let out a wild laugh. "Who are you to threaten me Neo Queen? I seem to remember taking your daughter's eye. I'll be sure to do the same to you."

Serenity gave him an icy glare. Feeling her anger burst into flame, she calmly said, "For taking Chandra's eye, I'll repay the favor ten-fold. You will pay with your life."

"Mom, watch out!"

Serenity looked beneath her. There were at least ten little minions getting ready to shoot arrows at her. She calmly said, "Wrong move." She willed flames to come out of her fingertips and shot every one of the little archers. Returning her gaze to Diamond, she said, "I hope you're ready for some warmth." She gathered the fire into the center of her hand and threw it at Diamond.

Diamond grabbed Wise Man and pulled him into the path of the fireball. A horrified scream escaped Wise Man's lips as he was incinerated. Diamond called up to Serenity, "I won't hurt you. I love you too much." He whistled at his minions. "However, everyone else must die!"

A wave of minions ran toward the gathered senshi. The metal of their weapons glinted in the wintry sun.

"That does it! I'm sick and tired of all of you!" Chandra pulled a sword out of her space pocket. Screaming like a banshee, she ran toward the first minion and sliced off his head in one quick swipe.

Serenity watched her daughter in awe. She didn't realize... Shaking her head, she turned back toward Diamond. Pulling out a feather in her wings, she willed it into the shape of a sword. Made of crystal, it glinted in the setting sun. "Before this day is over, your blood will wash the soil." She flew at him with her sword flashing and she knew that this could quite possibly be her last day on earth.

"What happens?"

Trista gave her a grim smile. "It's not pretty. Chandra eventually lost her eye completely and a few of us died."

Serena gazed at Trista's face and said, "There is something you're not telling me. What happens?"

Trista took a deep breath. This was going to be hard. "Chandra was the new Neo Queen before sunrise."

Serena asked with a gasp, "Did Diamond kill me?"

Trista shook her head. "He did worse. He killed Darien."

Serena felt the tears well up in her eyes and a dreadful feeling in her stomach. "Did I kill Diamond?"

Trista felt a tear drop to the ground. "Yes. Right before you killed yourself."

Serena fell to the ground and wept bitter tears for what could have happened. After her bout, she asked, "What happened to Rini?"

"She tried to resurrect you, but Chandra took the crystal from her and told her what you had said. Rini eventually became Neo Queen; Chandra abdicated to her."

Wiping the last of her tears away, Serena said, "Alright. Let's see the next one."

"Promise me you won't do anything drastic."

"I promise."

Let's go then."

_AN: Sorry this took soo long to get out. I've had major writer's block. I had most of this written, but couldn't make the transitions._

_Oh, and major props to my editor SailorAngel for her help on this._

_As always, send Q's or C's to: _


	4. Chapter Three

_Twist of Fate_

_Author: SilverMoonAngel_

_Rated: PG_

**_Chapter Three - One bad decision_**

Serena sat at the edge of the cheap hotel room mattress. She couldn't believe that she had done this again. Then again...

Darien sat on the other side, quietly buttoning his shirt. It had been as it always was; fast, furious, and greatly dissatisfying. "When do you want to see her?"

Serena picked up her wedding band from the nightstand and replaced it on her ring finger. She could never really tell what had gone wrong with their relationship, just that it was reduced to this after she... She shook her head; she didn't want to remember that. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"I was going to take her to visit your father. You know how she adores Ken."

Serena did know. She had been careful to maintain a peace with her father since her mother and Sammy had died in that car accident. She and Rini were all that he had left. "I guess I'll pick her up from there. I'll have to hammer out the time with Seiya."

Darien cringed at the mention of her husband's name. It was true that he cared for Rini like his own. If he hadn't, Darien would feel a lot less guilty about sleeping with Serena. "I'm sure he'll have no objections at what you decide to do." Finished with his shirt, he turned to Serena, "Does he know anything?"

Serena shook her head. "He accepts all of my excuses and I'm sure that he makes some of his own up." Lowering her head, she asked softly, "Does she know?"

"No." Darien stood and retrieved his pants from the floor. Stepping into them, he added, "I don't think Raye wants to know."

Serena felt a tear slide down her cheek. Betraying Seiya was bad, but betraying Raye was worse. Raye was her best friend, a shoulder when she needed one, but all she did was stab her in the back.

"Serena?"

Serena lifted her face to Darien. He had that sad broken look in his eyes. Maybe...maybe she should tell him. She lowered her face into her hands and began to weep bitterly for what she couldn't have.

She felt the bed shift beside her and felt Darien put his arm around her. "What is it? Tell me. I'm still your friend."

Looking up at him, she began, "Remember when I tried to kill myself?" Seeing him nod, she pulled out a note. "Read this. It's easier than speaking it aloud."

Darien looked at her skeptically, but opened the envelope and began reading.

_'I can't take the lies anymore. If things had been different; if I had chosen a different path, maybe I wouldn't feel this anguish._

_'I'll admit it--not aloud--but in this letter. I have done something terrible. I looked at Rini today, and I wanted to tear myself apart. I ruined everything for her. I shouldn't have done what I did, but I did it and I must live with the consequences. Rini should have been a younger child. There, I admitted it. Are you happy now? I'm not perfect! I killed something precious that was growing inside me so I could go on with my life. I made my choices, but Rini won't live with my sins. Today, she's at Darien's. I wanted to spare her that..._

_'Darien, my only love. I want you to take her. Take her to where we first fell in love, not where we fell out of it. I want you to contact Seiya, as well. Let him know that I loved him in my way..._

_'Don't forget my senshi either. Raye and Amara will take this the hardest. I know that their love for me is deep, but please explain to them that I needed to leave this plane of existence to meet our other child, and ask for its forgiveness._

_'Remember, I loved all of you; I just couldn't take the pain any longer._

_'Serena.'_

Darien didn't realize he was crying until a tear hit the page. "What happened?"

Serena rose and retreated to a corner. Drawing in a deep breath, she said, "I swallowed a lot of pills--I don't remember what they were--and crawled down the stairs, the letter clutched in my hand. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I remember dreaming about Rini as Mini-Moon stepping through a portal with Pluto. Pluto snatched the letter while Rini healed me as much as she could. She went back into the portal, but Pluto stayed behind clutching my hand, begging me not to go. Behind her, I saw a spirit. She walked toward me and smiled. She touched my brow and told me she would never forgive me if I quit my life as it had just begun. She understood the guilt and pain that I had been carrying around for a while. She kissed my forehead and said, 'I forgive you, Mother,' and vanished. That's when Hotaru arrived and revived me."

Darien sat in a daze. Was it truly Serena that had just admitted that she had seen the spirit of a daughter she had aborted over a decade ago?

"I've spent the last five years in a void, but I've been given a second chance." Dropping to her knees in front of Darien, she said, "I want you to have custody of Rini. Seiya will give you a fight, but you'll eventually win." Kissing his hands, she continued, "I need to go away and have this baby I'm carrying. I plan on raising her for a little bit on my own, but I plan on eventually coming home."

She knew Darien was shocked at the mention of a baby, so she smiled serenely and continued, "Go on and live with Raye. Tell her everything. I plan to divorce Seiya. I can't keep lying to him... I'll see you soon, or maybe not 'til Christmas." She stood and grabbed her things, happy with her newfound inner peace. Touching her abdomen, she sighed and walked to the door. Turning back only once, she realized this was the second time she was leaving him, but she would be back, with her forgiveness in tow.

"Is that it?"

A tear escaped from Trista's eye and rolled silently down her cheek. "Unfortunately, no. We need to look further ahead. By about fifteen years."

A girl with dark black hair was running through a forest, feeling as if there were monsters were at her heels. In a way, there was. She found out that her best friend and, at one time, love interest, was actually her half-brother. She felt dirty and used. If only her mother had told her sooner...

Looking toward the sky and screaming with all her might, she collapsed, willing the Earth to swallow her whole.

"Daughter of the Moon, why do you cry so?"

The girl looked toward a figure standing in front of her. It looked to be a Pegasus, like Elios, but its voice was soft and feminine. Feeling more tears drip down her cheeks, she answered, "Because I'm a child that shouldn't have been born. My mother slept with the King of the Earth and he might be my father."

The Pegasus changed into the form of a woman. Her black hair gleamed in the moonlight and her blue eyes sparkled. Holding a staff that looked a lot like Pluto's, she handed it over to the girl. "I want you to hold this. It's hard to hold something so heavy when you are just a dream." Seeing the shock in the girl's eyes she continued, "I was born in Elysium when my mother decided to lose me. I'd been wandering for thirteen years until you were born. You are my heir."

"Heir to what?"

The woman smiled and continued speaking kindly, "The heir to the dark side of the moon. With a beauty as great as yours, you could brighten it up."

The girl stood in her spot, puzzled. "I thought Rini was heir to the Moon Kingdom."

"She is, but you will be much more powerful than she will ever be, Nehelania."

The girl shook her head. "I could never be more powerful than Rini and Mom. I could only hope to be their equal."

The woman walked over and stroked Nehelania's hair. "I know how you could be. Steal Elios for me. I've loved him better than she ever could."

"But aren't you...?"

For a moment, the woman's polite mask slipped, giving Nehelania a glimpse into the woman's soul. Clearing her throat, and making the rage disappear from her face, she said, "When you do it, leave a note for Rini saying that Elios was her big sister Chandra's and she wants him back."

The girl nodded her head. She wanted to get back at Rini and everyone for exposing the truth. Oh, Miles...

The woman smiled at Nehelania's pain. She wanted everyone to suffer. She had waited for too long in silence. Now was the time to make amends. "Nehelania?"

"Yes?"

"Please call me Zircon. I don't want anyone to catch onto who I really am."

Serena whipped her gaze to Pluto's face. The tears were silently rolling down her face, gathering at her chin, and making soft pinging noises as they struck the ground. A soft sniffle was heard and Serena realized that tears were rolling down her cheeks as well. "Why is it like this?"

"Chandra became embittered waiting for you to acknowledge her place in the family. She gave you dreams to name the child after one of your enemies. Nehelania would have eventually caused the destruction of the world as we know it, a puppet ruled by a ghost."

"But there must be some different outcome..."

A wintry smile graced Trista's face. Turning away, she softly murmured, "The only other outcome was to let you die."

_There are only two chapters left in this story._

_A big thanks to Loki for the wonderful review. I appreciate reviews like yours. :)_


	5. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four - Giving her a Chance_**

"I think I need to sit down." Serena touched a hand to her forehead and, for the first time, realized what she was wearing. Looking beseechingly at Trista, she asked, "When did I transform?"

Trista smiled and said, "When you first saw Chandra." Slowly turning in the deceptively small chamber, she added, "I think your subconscious knows what you need to do."

Serena smiled back, "I think I do too, but I need to see the last one to make sure."

"Okay." Trista smiled softly and grabbed her staff from off the floor. Tapping three times, she told Serena to watch what was happening.

Serenity woke up next to a warm body protectively covering hers. The darkness of the hand covering her abdomen contrasted to the paleness of her own flesh. She turned slightly on her back and nuzzled her husband of not even quite a year. They had been through many, many things together.

Slowly sliding out of the bed, she grabbed a robe to cover her nakedness. It wasn't that she felt conscious about her middle, but that it was still fairly chilly this time of the morning. She walked to the window and slightly turned the blinds so some light could enter the room. Pale beams of sunlight reflect off a picture on her nightstand, a sad reminder of the one she had lost.

Chandra had been six. She and Darien had finally been granted the chance to see her after so many years, but the fight was for naught. Chandra's adoptive parents had an argument and had too much to drink. Chandra was in the car with them, and had been wearing her seatbelt like a good little girl should when her parents crashed head-on with that semi.

Tears pricked at Serena's eyes. Blinking them away, she smiled at the movement in her abdomen. She wouldn't have to worry about a choice with this one. She and Darien were in harmony, and would be for the rest of their lives. At least she hoped so.

She wandered back over to where the bed was and murmured a question to Darien about breakfast. He stirred slightly, but then returned to snoring. Serena softly laughed and wandered out to the hall. She slowly made her way to the breakfast room and was only mildly surprised to see most of her senshi assembled there.

Hotaru, Amara, and Michelle were in one corner nursing their--and in Michelle's case, very--young ones. Amy was trying to get Raye on her feet and walking, hoping to speed up the labor process. Mina and Trista sat in another corner, laughing softly at Raye's antics. Lita seemed to be the only one missing. Turning to Trista, she asked, "Where's Lita?"

Trista smiled and said, "She's trying to join the 'Mommy Club'."

Mina snorted and retorted, "You were like that too."

A Cheshire grin appeared on Trista's face as she said, "Then I became pregnant."

Serena smiled and said, "All of us were like that. Even Amara."

A rough voice said from the corner, "I blame it on Amy. If she hadn't adopted those two rugrats, I would have never wanted one of my own." Amara's daughter broke out in a wail and she started rocking her to make her settle down. "It's alright, Aimee," she cooed to the infant, "I didn't mean to say something like that."

Michelle's little girl pulled away and watched her "sister" fuss. She was only a few weeks old, but her personality was already forming. While the baby resumed eating, Michelle stroked her wife's hair and making soothing noises to calm both Amara and Aimee down. "Amara, babies fuss. It helps build their lungs."

A tear of frustration rolled down Amara's cheek as she asked, "Who told you that?"

"Serena did."

The room went suddenly still. Serena touched a hand to her abdomen as a reminder of what she wasn't going to give up this time around. Straightening her posture, Serena said, "I read a lot when I was pregnant with Chandra. My mother gave me all sorts of advice I didn't need..."

Serena slumped into a chair, tears clouding her vision. She didn't want to be reminded today. She had been doing so well...

"Serena, hold Deannah for me."

Serena blinked away her tears as Hotaru handed her daughter to Serena. Serena smiled in spite of her tears. Deannah was the first of a new generation. Slightly shifting the infant, Serena said, "We need to make a pact that won't go past this room."

Several of her senshi leaned in. The only one who didn't, knew the outcome of these events anyway. "Serena, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Serena looked at Raye. Raye had been her best friend and the one person who could always make her think her decisions through. "Yes, I'm sure." Motioning everyone to get close, Serena said, "I don't want Chandra's existence spread to our children. Maybe when I finally have someone archive or family trees I'll let her existence be known." Shifting her gaze to Deannah, she continued, "I don't want Rini to be constantly reminded that she only became Princess of the Moon because her sister died. I'll mourn Chandra for the rest of my days, but Rini won't lack for it." Serena lifted her gaze and saw Darien standing in the doorway. "Darien...I..."

"I understand. I agree with Serena. Chandra must become a pleasant memory for all of us." Darien put an arm around Serena's shoulders. "What do you want done with her pictures?"

Serena gazed at Trista and watched as Trista gave a nod of agreement. She looked at Darien and said, "I want them to be put in the Time Gate. They'll never age there, and I can look at them if I want."

Trista asked softly from where she was standing, "Do we agree with our queen and king?" Eight heads bobbed and Trista said, "Your will is done. Now can we get some breakfast?"

Serena smiled softly to herself. Her senshi all were having children...whom would have thought it? The first thing that popped out of her mouth was, "Amara has a daughter?"

Trista smiled a secret smile. She didn't want Serena to tell anything, Michelle and Amara's story was interesting enough on it's own. "Her and Michelle have an interesting life ahead of them." Gathering Serena in a hug, she asked, "Do you know what your decision is?"

Serena felt a few tears slide out of her eyes, but she smiled nonetheless. "Yes, I know." Squeezing Trista, she said, "Thank you, Trista, for showing me it's not the end of the world."

Slowly leaving the Time Gate, Trista said, "I'll let you call Darien on our phone. You have a long talk ahead of you."

When they finally returned to the house, it was only three in the afternoon; plenty of time to talk. What neither Serena or Trista figured in was the time change. Darien hadn't been too happy about being woken up early on Saturday morning, and he was unhappier to hear Serena's news. After Darien calmed down--and Amara got through threatening him on the other line--he decided to fly back home for the week. Serena went to the airport after school and told him everything. Even when she was crying her eyes, Darien held, listened, and finally agreed to her solution. They would give the baby up for adoption.

On October 22, Chandra Lena Tsukino-Chiba was born. She had the black hair of her father and her mother's blue eyes. She didn't cry and slept soundly in her carrier. Later that afternoon, Chandra's adoptive parents, Alicia and Sam Trent, came to formally sign the final papers. Serena had added certain stipulations to the contract that would allow Serena to take her child back if she wanted to for up to ten years. Serena couldn't stop crying when the Trents finally took her baby away.

Serena got news of the car crash hours after it happened. Mina was dating a cop who happened to be on the scene of the accident. It was the only crash of the night that had no survivors. Serena wanted to die right then and there. When Chandra's birthday came that year, she built an altar and burnt candles in her memory. She kept this practice up until she made the pact with her senshi.

However, Trista's portrait of the future was flimsy and didn't show the whole picture...

_AN: Sorry this took soo long to get out. I had an enormous case of writer's block. I had a majority of it done, but couldn't seem to find the right transition._


	6. Epilogue

_**Epilogue **_

Thirty-one years after Serena's decision

"Elios, do I really have to go with you?"

Elios watched as his beautiful wife sat on the edge of their bed and did her best imitation of their daughter's patented pout. Looking into her sky blue eyes, he leaned down to kiss her and said, "Yes."

"Elios!" She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Softly touching his lips, she asked, "Why must I go? I've never been anywhere near a queen, or a princess, or any of the senshi for that matter."

Pulling away, Elios touched the tip of her nose and said, "I need this particular queen's permission to have our daughter betrothed. After all, I did marry someone other than my betrothed..."

"But she was also betrothed to someone else!"

"That is beside the point, my dear. She is the princess of..."

"Father Elios?" A priest stuck his head in the door. "I believe your daughter is attempting to light a sacred fire with a cat."

Elios' wife pushed past him and grabbed her daughter's shirt, hauling her off the floor. Shooting a glare at Elios, she said, "Fetch our son. We need to get out of here before Camille burns the temple down!"

Smiling, Elios motioned to two altar boys to grab the luggage already amassed at the door. "Load quickly before she changes her mind."

Meanwhile, Serenity was sitting in Rini's room, making sure she stayed away from Jason.

"Mother! I don't see the harm in spending time with my fiancé! If I spent more time with him..."

"You would just get in more trouble." Serenity sat on a stool, blocking Rini's only way out. Her only surviving daughter would be eighteen in a few days, and on her birthday, she would get married to Jason. But until then, she wasn't allowed to see him.

"Dammit, Mom, this is taking it too far." Rini crossed her arms and legs and got ready to pout. Then she remembered that it only worked on her father.

Serenity smiled at Rini and said, "I remember when your grandfather would chase your father out of the house with a broom when he saw me during the week before the wedding. However, if you can get through the meeting with the priestess, then you can see Jason for a little bit."

A tap on the door was followed by, "Neo Queen Serenity, the priestess is here to see you."

Smiling at the messenger, Serenity motioned for the door to be opened wider to accommodate the priestess. Her smile only slightly faltered when she actually saw the priestess. The priestess was a mirror image of Endymion; the only thing Serenity could find that was different was the eyes, they looked just like hers.

The priestess bowed low to Serenity. Rising up, she smiled and said, "I believe my husband is looking for you, Your Majesty. He is trying to cover his faux pas in marrying me."

Rini answered from deeper in the room, "It's not his fault he fell in love with you, nor is it mine that I fell in love with Jason."

"This is true," Serenity murmured. She begged forgiveness and left to find Endymion. Somehow, she found herself in her bedroom, grabbing out an old picture from her nightstand. The picture of Chandra was twenty-five years old now, but the same eyes stared back at her that were in the priestess' head. Serenity held the picture to her breast as she ran back to the room where Rini was. The laughter surprised her a little, but she rapped softly on the door. Upon hearing Rini say, "Come in," Serenity slowly opened the door and just looked at the priestess. "How long have you been a priestess?"

The woman smiled at Serenity and answered, "Why ever since Elios picked me up at that orphanage. I was about sixteen and needed to do something with myself."

"I realize that this may sound rude, but what is your maiden name?" Serenity felt tears gather in her eyes, but she stubbornly held them back.

"No, my apologies, I never introduced myself. I'm Chandra Lena Doe. After the car crash that killed my adoptive parents, the orphanage gave me that lovely last name until I could remember my original." The woman softly sighed, "I never remembered though."

Serenity pulled the picture from her chest and gave it to Chandra. "Could you tell me, is this a picture of you?"

Chandra took the picture and visibly blanched. She remembered when that picture was taken. Her adoptive mother had made her pose so she would look proper to her real parents. Two weeks later, the car crash happened. "It is. It was supposed to be given to my real parents."

Serenity put her hand on Chandra's shoulder and said, "It was. I believe that you are my daughter."

"Mom?" Rini sat up and had a tear running down her cheek. She brushed it away and asked, "What do you mean?"

Turning away from both of her daughters, Serenity relayed the entire story of Chandra's existence, as she knew it. She even told them about what happened in the Time Gate. Finally turning to her girls, Serenity said, "I just wanted to do what I thought was best for everyone involved. If I could have kept you, I would have, but I was young and didn't like the outcome of my other options. I'm sorry Rini and Chandra."

Chandra stood and enveloped Serenity in a hug. Feeling somewhat at peace and whole for the first time in her life, Chandra said, "I forgive you, Mother." Grabbing Rini's hand, she led them out of the room with plans to grab Camille and Gareth on the way. They would have a long road ahead of them, but they were family now, and nothing could destroy that.

THE END

_AN: Well, it's all done. Originally, I intended for there to be at least one more chapter, but something was pushing me to finish. It's been lovely writing this story, but onto more :)_

_So far, the order for the stories for the However Did we Fall in Love? Saga is:  
Twist of Fate  
Amy and Robert  
Trista and Maverick (incomplete)_


End file.
